


Fanart to "The Red Braid" by Fran_fic

by leaovo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leaovo/pseuds/leaovo
Summary: Here's some fanart i drew for Fran_fic's story "The Red Braid".The drawings DO CONTAIN SPOILERS, so proceed with caution please!
Comments: 47
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fran_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fran_fic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Red Braid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21712114) by [Fran_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fran_fic/pseuds/Fran_fic). 




	2. Fanart to Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of fanart for the ninth chapter of the story, called "A small breakthrough" - one of my favourite chapters so far! :D

_He finally snapped out of it and scrambled to his feet. Taven tore at the handle in panic, only marginally calmed when he realized the door was still unlocked. He flung it open so forcefully it slammed against the wall, and ran through the corridor and up the stairs,_

_It couldn’t be too late. It just couldn’t…_

_Taven halted at the top of the stairs and looked about for his master. He could see down the whole length of the hallway leading toward the kitchens, but it was empty. He flung open the door closest to him, but it only opened to a small closet. He ran down the hallway to the next door. It led to another staircase, and, halfway up the steps, he finally spotted his owner._

_“Wait,” he yelled from the bottom of the stairs. “Master, wait!”_

__

_His master halted, turned, and walked down a few steps. “Yes?” he said, peering down at him inquisitively._

_“I- I’ll try, okay?” he said. “I’ll behave, and all that! I’ll obey, and do anything you say. I mean it! I’ll be nice, and co- co- copy… I mean, I’ll listen and behave. I swear I will.”_

__

_“I’m sorry, okay?” Taven tried; ever more scared it was already too late. “I know I’ve behaved like a fucking ass. I was just, you know… I just thought you’re a mean bastard, like all the rest, and- and maybe you’re not, and… I’ll behave for you. I will, for you, Master. I promise. Honest, I ain’t lying.”_

_His master only raised his eyebrows. Why the fuck didn’t he say anything? Didn’t he believe him? Taven was angry. He fucking meant it, but masters never believed him. Deep inside, though, Taven knew, if his new master didn’t believe him, it was his own fucking fault. Why would anyone believe a word he said, the way he behaved?_

__

_Fuck, why could he never keep from crying like some stupid kid? Taven wanted to yell something bad at his master, swear and curse at him again; he wanted to just fucking break something. In the end, he simply collapsed to his knees at the bottom of the stairs._

__

“ _I ain’t fucking lying,” he sobbed. “I know I’m just shit, all right? I know that, but I can be good, too. I can be as fucking obedient as you want. You- you just try me, and you’ll see. Don’t just lock me away, please!”_

_He slid down on his stomach. “Please, Master, I’ll do anything you want.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for saying I'd draw you something and then basically disappearing for like two weeks! I know that by now it's become kinda cliché to say this, but my mental health really kinda went to the shits :'D  
> Anyway, here's the promised fanart! Drawing this was a lot of fun, actually. Hope you like it :)
> 
> (Also, as I am uploading this I've noticed that I forgot to draw Taven's ear piercing in every single picture, but pssht...)


	3. Fanart to Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a drawing of poor Bobby being dragged through the forest ;-;  
> I wanted to post it a few days ago already and already had it up on my tumblr, and then I sorta... forgot my blogs name (that I had changed like a day prior). :.D   
> I didn't wanna upload it twice, so I just went through all the names that I'd give to a blog and *hey*, I found it! (I am also a collosal idiot, but enough of that)   
> Here it is though!!


	4. Fanart to Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some re-done fanart for the very first chapter of the story, I am not really sure why I always imagines Taven with a black eye there, cause I'm sure he's never described that way but welp. It's a head canon :D


	5. Fanart to Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cause obviously if a chapter contains a cat i gotta draw that :D


	6. Fanart to Chapter 51

-

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't draw hands for shit, so my approach to do it is mostly just 'If they can be recognized as hands, they're good enough'.
> 
> Also I had no idea how pale or tan Silas may be, with his black hair, brown eyes and greek/hebrew name 😅  
> But since he was locked inside with Swift (for what I assume were several months), I just decided to make him as pale as Taven.  
> Besides, I have dark hair and eyes and my skin is damn near transparent ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ so it's not like that's an impossible thing lol
> 
> Oh, and since you don't care about german superstitions:happy early birthday, @fran ˆˆ


	7. Fanart to Chapter 64




End file.
